Well This is Awkward
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Aria is a powerful and ancient witch who is family to the Cullens. She has returned to get help as she faces a danger greater than herself. Upon arival she is imprinted on by Paul AND Jacob. Can you say Awkward?   PaulxOCxJake
1. Chapter 1: The Past and Present

**My new idea for a story. I really shouldn't be starting another considering I have only 1 of my other like 9 finished but I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think please. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past and Present**

My name is Aria. I have long blonde hair, blue eyes, and am 6'0". I was born in the year 168 AD. Until I was 17 years old I lived a normal life, well normal for that time period anyway, in a small nomadic village.

On my 17th birthday though, my body changed; I became stronger, faster, smarter and deadlier than any other warrior in the village. I stopped aging, gained powers and became immortal. No I did not become a vampire.

My powers include; control over fire, shape-shifting abilities (so far I've found I can become a wolf, cougar, bear or eagle), inhuman strength/speed,… putting it in smaller terms I'm pretty much an extremely gifted vampire without the whole being dead and craving blood thing.

I am a powerful witch; my purpose for being is to keep balance on earth, basically keeping stability between the naïve human world and the mythical world of vampires, shifters and children of the moon. Why I was picked, no one knows. How it works? Again, unknown.

I may be immortal and such but I still need food, water and sleep like any other normal human. I am just able to go longer without these things then a human would be able to. Well, unless I have to overdue using my powers, then it drains me a lot faster and I am prone to comas while my body recuperates. It is feared that if I overdue it too much I may never wake up from the coma and die. Now isn't that a happy thought?

For example, I can control fire, but when taking on 2 new born armies of 12 leeches each in the South, while trying to stop them from conquering various regions in a blood bath, it is not wise to use all your strength at once to basically explode them all with a tsunami of fire. Productive as it was, it was not so fun waking up a month later in a hospital after almost dying from that while the very confused doctor is wondering why I don't exist in any records. Unfortunately in instances like these I do not have the ability to erase people's memories. You would think that would be a very helpful and needed power but I wasn't that lucky.

I spent almost all of my existence killing any vampire that dared cross my path. That is until I met a man who changed my mind about how I saw vampires. A man who was blind sided and changed against his will, a man who proved to me that there was good even in vampires if they chose to let it show. This man, who I think of as a father, is Carlisle Cullen. I spent the next few years befriending him before having to move on to take care of other regions. I would return to him wherever he was in-between my adventures to keep him company though.

Even, when, he was staying with the Volturi. Now there's a strange relationship, me and the Volturi. I unfortunately feel the obligation to let them continue their 'rein' only due to the fact that they were technically working towards the same goal as me, keeping humans ignorant to the existence of vampires. Plus it made my job easier if someone else was doing the dirty work too.

Aro finds some sick fascination in my powers and wants me to join his guard. Like I would ever let a leech like him rule over me. Lucky for him, I know he and the others fear what I could do to them and he doesn't try to force anything on me. It's the only reason I allow them to live, we have come to an unspoken agreement that allows us to be civil long enough to get things done.

Another weakness of mine is unfortunately vampire venom. Why is it that the weakness is always the one thing your enemy possesses? Luckily for me in all my years of fighting vampires I have only been bitten 9 times. I know what you're thinking that's still a lot of bites even if it has been almost two thousand years and why isn't she dead then?

Well that's simple to answer; Carlisle. Before I met him I was always just using my elemental powers to fight. I rarely actually fought a vampire close enough for him to bite me. I got too tired during a fight with a powerful vampire one night and had to get closer to do any damage. The bastard managed to bite my leg after an attempt I made at kicking him away from me. I quickly set him on fire to finish him off, before I began to feel the venom in my blood burning. Carlisle had been nearby waiting for the fight to end and heard my screams. He managed to suck out all the venom, having to spit out all my blood he sucked out with it. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, my blood is toxic to vampires. So that way at least if the leech gets lucky enough to kill me by biting me and drinking my blood they will die too.

I have been in South America for the past 20 years taking care of small covens of vampires that have been causing issues. I am currently on the run towards Forks, WA where Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen coven are residing. I would have simply stated that I was on my way to them instead of on the run but I actually meant that I was running there as fast as I could because I was being followed.

A very powerful vampire was on my tail and my powers alone are not quite enough to bring him down. He is an ancient one, one of the few original vampires that came into existence, making him older and in essence stronger than me. I had killed his mate, oops, and now he was out for blood. I hadn't thought it was a big deal until I realized that he was an older vamp. Now I know what you're thinking, why doesn't she just catch the bastard on fire? Well, it's not that easy to hit a moving target, especially not one that moves as fast as he can. He only has not caught me yet because I had a head start of a few days before he caught my trail. I knew he had caught my trail because my allies in the area had called ahead to others ahead of me to warn that he had been spotted heading in my direction.

Before leaving I had been in a fight with him leaving me weaker. So as I got closer to my destination I could feel my energy leaving me from the lack of food and rest in the last three days. I was so close but I don't think I was going to quite make it all the way.

I had just entered La Push, I really should have gone around with the wolf pack being around, but I didn't have the time or the energy to do so. Also, Alice would be even blinder to me this way which wouldn't help my cause at all.

I was in the woods half way through La Push when I felt the last of my energy slowly leave me, my speed greatly slowed and my body felt numb.

Crap, not good at all, I thought as I heard the wolves running to catch me.

My body was still wounded from my fight not having time to heal on the run. I quickly came to a stop and fell to the ground barely catching myself with my hands. I glanced up and met the eyes of a large russet wolf that was cautiously and curiously looking me over. It could tell I was not a vampire but I wasn't quite human either due to my speed so whoever he was was most likely confused on how to react to me.

Using the last of my strength I managed to say one last hopeful thing, "Need, (gasp for breath) Cullen,"

* * *

**Jake's POV since Aria is temporarily unconscious:**

We were chasing a fast moving girl through the woods. She didn't smell like a leech, we didn't know what she was, but we could smell blood meaning she was wounded. Judging by the image I saw through Seth's mind as she had passed him on his patrol she wasn't going to last much longer in her obviously weakened state. With a howl he had alerted us and Sam sent us all after her. I had caught up with her first and slowly approached her as she collapsed. Our eyes met and my world stopped for a moment. I barely had time to notice Sam make a comment about imprinting before I heard her very weakly speak.

"Need (deep, shallow breath) Cullen," she managed to say before she collapsed.

Without waiting for Sam or thinking I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I quickly got to her side and gently rolled her over. Sam, Paul and Jared had phased back and approached.

"So Jake imprints on the unknown freak," Jared comments.

I let out a low growl as Sam warns him to keep quiet.

"Quill and Embry went to get the Cullens to meet us at the border, she asked for them so they should know and be able to identify her," Sam said.

"I'll carry her," I reply, as I gather her tall, athletic, but thin frame in my arms.

"Of course some human with super abilities would know the Cullens," Paul comments.

"What do you think she is? I mean, she's no vampire but there's something not normal." Jared says carefully to not anger me.

"I don't know but I bet the Cullens do," I answer.

"She looks like an angel, with the blonde hair and pale skin I mean," Paul states.

I give him a careful look and see he is studying the girl in my arms thoughtfully. When he catches my gaze he gives me a look to let me know it was just an observation and that he knew that she was mine. I couldn't blame him she was impeccably beautiful, as perfect as a vampire is meant to look to a human. Definitely looking like an angel as she rests in my arms.

As we head to meet with the Cullens I can't help but wonder what this means, that I've imprinted on some girl outside of the Reservation. Also, I realize that it no longer hurts to not have Bella, knowing that she doesn't return my feelings. The imprint makes me realize that my love for Bella is more brotherly than anything else.

We are almost in the clearing when the girl stirs in my arms slightly. I look down but quickly look up when I hear a gasp from one of the female Cullens and Quill and Embry growl as the blonde trys to come to our side.

"Rosalie, wait. Sam, where did you find her?" Carlisle asks.

"She ran through La Push and collapsed, she managed to get out Cullen before she did so which is why we asked you to come," Sam replies as we walk closer.

The imprint makes me want to stop and keep her away from the leeches but I know Carlisle can help her and she is obviously hurt.

"How do you know her?" Sam asks.

"She is a very old friend that I look at as a daughter," Carlisle says as he comes as close as he can without crossing the border. Edward joins him as the other warily stays behind all looking anxious to come to the girls' side.

"I have more questions but she is hurt, so they can wait," Sam says.

"Thank you Sam, I promise all will be explained, most of it though is her story to tell," Carlisle states.

Sam nods and I look down as she stirs even more at the sound of Carlisle's voice. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me before turning her head slowly and weakly. Her eyes meet Paul's and I see the same look I have seen on Sam, Jared, Quill and what I'm guessing was just on mine. That's not possible I think immediately.

"That is very unusual and interesting," I hear Edward say but I ignore his eavesdropping.

Sam questions what he means and then follows his gaze.

"Impossible," he whispers but we all clearly hear as he looks at Paul.

"Sam, I thought Jake… how is this…?" Paul trys to ask but can't find the words.

We are all interrupted from are staring when the girl speaks in pain.

"Carlisle… ancient coming, ouch…shit that hurts,"

"Jake I need to get her back to my home," Carlisle says holding out his arms.

The girl has passed back out as I cross the remaining distance and carefully put her in his arms.

"Her name is Aria," Edward answers for me.

I nod unable to speak, still in shock.

"Tomorrow morning around 9, if you would please come to our home we can explain things more clearly. Hopefully Aria will be awake and well by then to tell us what exactly is going on," Carlisle informs us.

"We'll be there," Sam confirms.


	2. Chapter 2: Aria Awakes and Imprinting

_RECAP: _

_The girl had passed back out as I cross the remaining distance and carefully put her in his arms.  
__"Her name is Aria," Edward answers for me.  
__I nod unable to speak, still in shock.  
__"Tomorrow morning around 9, if you would please come to our home we can explain things more clearly. Hopefully Aria will be awake and well by then to tell us what exactly is going on," Carlisle informs us.  
__"We'll be there," Sam confirms._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aria Awakes and Imprinting**

I awoke early the next morning, confused at first but then I quickly recalled what happened the day before. Sitting up slowly I recognized the room I was in and sighed.

"Carlisle," I said softly.

He appeared a moment later smiling.

"Good to see you awake,"

"Good to see you at all," I replied and he laughed.

"The wolves will be here any minute and were going to need you to fill us all in as to what's going on," he explained.

"All right, as long as whatever I smell is Esme cooking breakfast and it's for me then I'm in,"

"Good and yes it's for you,"

I slowly stand up and notice my clothes.

"Alice," I sigh shaking my head.

"You know how she gets when new people are around to dress,"

"Yes the world is her doll house and we're all her Barbie's," I joke.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Alice calls from downstairs.

"Sure, whatever you say Pixie," I reply.

I follow Carlisle downstairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering the room Alice sticks her tongue out at me.

I just laugh and take a seat on the bar stool at the counter next to her.

"Good morning sweet heart, how are you feeling?" Esme asks with a motherly smile.

"Hung-over," I joke.

"Well this should help," she claims placing a plate stacked with pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon all piled high.

"Mm thanks Esme," I say as I grab a fork and immediately dig in.

A hand places a cup of orange juice down beside my plate and I glance up to see Emmett smiling down at me.

"Hey little bear," he says throwing an arm around my shoulders in a side hug.

"Hey big bear," I smile hugging him back, before going back to eating.

Rosalie, Edward and Jasper join us saying hellos and good mornings as well. I'm half way through eating when Edward stiffens slightly.

"They are here,"

"I'll go let them in," Carlisle says and heads down to the front door.

"Best behavior everyone," Esme warns as she cleans up.

We can hear Carlisle greet the pack and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

Soon Carlisle enters followed by six tall, tan, very in shape, shirtless men.

I look them over and vaguely recognize two of them from last night. They are both staring at me looking concerned, which slightly confuses me. I look at Edward but he shakes his head, I roll my eyes in return and go back to eating.

"Damn girl you sure can put it away," One of them exclaims loudly. Another that could be his twin hits him in the back of the head, although he's laughing as he does it.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days, so I'm a bit hungry," I reply.

"Dang, I don't think I could go 3 hours without food," The one that hit him states.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice," I say as I stand to put my plate in sink but Esme grabs it for me.

I roll my eyes, again, and chug down my glass of orange juice.

"So you're the wolf pack of La Push. Thanks for not eating me," I say as I turn to sit facing them.

They all chuckle at this.

"All right, well Aria we all know each other but you don't know the boys here. We have Sam who is the packs Alpha," Carlisle begins, indicating one of the bigger guys who stood closest to him.

"Next, is Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quill, and then Embry," Carlisle finishes.

Each guy gave a nod in my direction as their names were said and I smiled back.

"So what exactly is it you were running from last night?" Sam asks, obviously in his Alpha mode wanting to know details of anything that could affect his tribe.

I glance around the room before I respond and then sigh.

"Well let's see if I can sum this up into a shorter version. Basically, I pissed off an ancient vampire by killing his mate and now he's after me," I state slowly.

"Wait, when you say ancient, does that mean older than you? I didn't think that was possible," Emmett asks.

I turn to glare at him. "Yes Emmett, there would have to be some leeches before me or I wouldn't have ever changed into what I am,"

"How old are you?" Jared asks.

"I'm technically frozen and 17, but I'm actually 1,842 years old,"

I can't help but laugh as the packs jaws drop and eyes bug out. The Cullens laugh quietly as well at their reactions.

"I was born back in the year 168. On my 17th birthday I became an immortal witch with great powers. My duty, is to keep vampires, children of the moon and shifters in their places, meaning hidden from humans knowledge. I hunt them and cover up their messes. I'm sure you have heard of The Black Plague?"

They all nod slowly.

"It wasn't an illness, it was a massacre caused by uncontrolled vampires sweeping their way from Asia to Europe,"

"How do you cover up something like that?" Embry asked.

"Humans are very easily scared and convinced into believing many things. So, slowly spreading rumor of an illness that caused almost immediate death was not very difficult. I just had to make sure I got ahead of the vampires so the rumor would have already been widely known,"

"Why not just kill all the vampires if that's what you are made to do?" Quill asked.

"Using my powers at the level that would have been required to stop a number that size would have killed me before I could have done any good. I did the best I could to cover up the attacks as I slowly took them all down a few at a time. Their venom is toxic to me, so close range fights were dangerous. It wasn't until I met Carlisle who could suck out the venom for me that I was able to fight a vampire with more than just my powers, but with my strength as well,"

"I believe it's my turn to ask some questions though," I said.

"What would you like to know?" Sam asked.

"I have a few things but the one on the top of my list refers to why those two are staring at me like a blind man seeing for the first time?"

Paul and Jacob, the two I am referring to, both stiffen slightly at being called out and are wise enough to look slightly embarrassed about being caught. Sam looks to them both and they nod.

"What of our legends do you know?" Sam asks.

"I know the Quileute history well, as I do of every tribe, culture and heritage as it is my job to know,"

"Then you know of imprinting?"

"Yes, vaguely" I say slowly.

"Imprinting has happened in our tribe before but never like this. It seems that Paul and Jacob have both imprinted on you," he says calmly watching for my reaction.

"They both have? I thought imprinting was to find your other half not your other thirds,"

"Up until this point it has been true. Jared, Quill and I have all imprinted on our own mate but this is a different story. The council has been informed and they do not know how to explain it since it is unheard of,"

"Well that's…" I begin.

"Interesting?" Jared supplies for me.

"Awkward," I finish.

This causes my family to laugh, along with Quill, Embry and Jared. Jacob and Paul avert their eyes upset and Sam looks from them to me obviously confused as to what to do in this unknown situation.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to offend or hurt either of you, but you have to admit this is indeed a very strange and awkward situation that has occurred," I state moving forward to gently touch each of their shoulders.

They both look up at me upon contact and smile slightly.

"It is pretty strange," Jacob replies back.

I smile and let my hands fall from them, which causes their smiles to drop slightly as I move back to sit on my stool.

"So what exactly does this mean?" I ask, looking between Sam, Jacob and Paul.

"Well when a wolf imprints he becomes whatever his imprint needs him to be. Whether that is to be a friend, brother or lover it doesn't matter," Sam answered.

"Except you left out where no matter what the imprint decides the wolf or wolves will never be able to love anyone else," I say slowly glancing around at all the wolves.

They all look away sadly before Sam nods.

"Yes that is correct. Once a wolf imprints they cannot ever love another more than they would their soul mate," Sam replies.

"Well this whole imprinting thing just gets better and better doesn't it? You get the plus of finding the person made for you but on the downside its forced upon you so much that it could kill you if things go wrong," I state with slight anger to my tone.

"Yes that is true, but if things go right you spend the rest of your life with someone who completes you in every way," Sam says with a distant look on his face, obviously thinking of his own imprint.

"What does this mean though for you too? How does a double imprint work out with the whole sharing factor?" I ask Paul and Jacob.

"Well, we can't really know much for sure, but I know we don't feel jealous or threatened by each other," Paul answers.

"When we first found you, while you were unconscious, I got mad when Jared made a comment about you being a freak," Jacob pauses throwing a glare at Jared who has the good sense too look sheepish, "but then when Paul made a comment about your beauty I didn't feel threatened by him," he finishes.

"So you're both comfortable having to share me? I just still do not comprehend what fate seems to have in mind with this quaint little threesome it's decided upon," I say.

Quill, Embry and Emmett snort laughs at the word threesome but we all ignore their immaturity.

"Only time can tell why, it has been worked out for you to be a soul mate to both of them. I am certain though that if you choose to be with them that it will come naturally as to how the three of you will interact with one another," Sam says wisely.

"I've never much liked leaving decisions up to fate. Where would the world be if I had let fate decide whether covens of vampires should kill hundreds of people instead of stopping the leeches before they have the chance? Fate has never chosen my actions other than making me what I am. Unless of course you believe in Carlisle's logic that I have been fated to be wherever is needed to stop said vampires at the right time and place," I state with an amused glance at Carlisle.

Carlisle comes to my side and brushes the hair from my face with a fatherly gesture before resting his hand on my shoulder.

"You my dear girl could never be damned or soulless, so fate must play apart in all that you do or you would never have found and saved me," he quietly assures me as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Would you not agree then that you are not soulless if you are savable?" I question knowing how he feels about being a vampire.

"No creature like me, no matter how good they try to be, could ever keep there soul after this kind of death," he states.

I roll my eyes and glare at him, annoyed by his stubbornness at our centuries old argument.

"One of these decades you are going to see sense old man," I promise.

"Watch who you're calling old," he jokes as he returns to Esme's side, placing an arm around her waist lovingly.

Everyone else in the room had watched the exchange quietly and I could tell the wolves were slightly uncomfortable with the display of affection. Especially Jacob and Paul, who, did not look happy about Carlisle being so affectionate with me.

I look them both in the eye before speaking, "You both do realize that by being with me, if I so choose to accept, means that the Cullens are apart of the deal because they are my family right?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob says.

"It's just going to take some getting used too," Paul states.

"As long as you understand that they will always come first. They are the only family I have left, so if asked to choose they will win," I affirm.

They both look worried by this fact but both nod nonetheless.

"We wouldn't, no, couldn't make you ever choose between something like that," Jacob assures.

"Good, now that that is settled lets get down to business," Edward states.


	3. Chapter 3: Hector and the Plan

_RECAP:_

_I look them both in the eye before speaking, "You both do realize that by being with me, if I so choose to accept, means that the Cullens are apart of the deal because they are my family right?"_  
_"Sure, sure," Jacob says._  
_"It's just going to take some getting used too," Paul states._  
_"As long as you understand that they will always come first. They are the only family I have left, so if asked to choose they will win," I affirm._  
_They both look worried by this fact but both nod nonetheless._  
_"We wouldn't, no, couldn't make you ever choose between something like that," Jacob assures._  
_"Good, now that that is settled lets get down to business," Edward states._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hector and the Plan**

"Why don't we move this into the dining room?" Esme suggests.

We all agree and head to that room. Once there I sit at the head of the table, Sam sits to my right followed by Jacob and Paul. Jared, Quill and Embry stand behind them. On my left is Carlisle, then Jasper and last Edward. Esme and Rose stand behind them while Alice sits on the left arm of my chair between Carlisle and I. I watch in amusement as Emmett claims the head chair on the other side of the table, smirking the whole time as Paul obviously trys not to tense from the smell. Rose moves then to sit on the arm of Emmett's chair near Edward. Once everyone is situated Carlisle nods for me to start.

"This ancient one that is after me is named Hector. He is probably about 2,000 years old, faster and stronger then many of us combined. I got into a fight with him on my way here three days ago which is why you found me in the weakened state I was. He is good, I have never met or fought a leech as cunning as him," I begin.

"That name seems very familiar; he is very old as well… Aria you don't mean to tell me?" Carlisle asks but trails off.

"Yes," I confirm, "he is 'the' original vampire. The reason for my existence as well as the creator of all other vampires that began the domino effect of their existence,"

"Why haven't we heard of him?" Emmett asks.

"It was rumored he had been killed by the Volturi, very stupid rumor that they began of course. I don't know how it is that he let them survive that one. He may have decided it benefited him though to have others think him dead. You would not have heard of him because vampire history is not passed down the same as other… heritages. Only the Volturi really do that and that is only because they are selfish and want to be remembered," I enlighten them.

"If they are immortal royal vamps then what would they need to be remembered for if they'll never die since everyone fears them too much to fight them?" Sam asks.

"Not everyone fears them, and they do have things to fear," I say.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, trying to decipher what I imply.

"The Volturi fear Aria," Edward tells him.

The pack looks to me confused.

"The Volturi are only strong because I let them be. An ancient agreement allows them to 'live' as long as they are helping keep humans ignorant to the existence of their kind. Would I love to go kill them all? Yes, but sadly it makes my job easier to let them patrol and strike fear into other vampires to keep them hidden, then it is to destroy them and have to rein in all the vampires myself,"

"Its also another reason other than Aro's want for Edwards gift that he refused to kill him last year. He knows Aria is for all intensive purposes a part of our coven so killing one of us would put them on her bad side. Something we are very lucky for," Carlisle says with a pointed look at Edward.

"Damn girl, so other than this big bad ancient leech everyone fears you?" Quill asks.

"Yep, you should see when she goes to foreign countries. A lot of small human tribes in Africa and South America still tell her story. They worship the ground she walks on," Emmett states.

"Only you darling, the most feared creature of time, could piss off and get a death wish from the one leech that has chance at actually beating you," Jasper says in his southern drawl.

"Yes, lucky me, now the real question here is whether or not you all are willing to help me. This is not something to take lightly. Fighting off an army of newborns is nothing compared to this fight. There may only be one of him but his power still leaves odds in his favor. It is very likely that some people will not make it back from this fight. I will fight him alone if need be, I had mostly hoped for it to be that way to keep everyone safe. I ran here so I could have time to regain my strength, but if you are willing to fight, you need to fully comprehend the consequences," I say seriously, looking each one of them in the eye as I speak.

"There is no way in hell we're letting you fight this leech alone," Paul growls out with a shake.

Jacob nods in agreement, "Not gonna happen,"

"A threat like this will be too close to home for us not to assist you. It's our duty," Sam concurs.

"You're fully prepared for the fact that you may not live to see your imprint again?" I question him.

Sam flinches at the thought but nods, "It is my job. Imprint or not I will fight, and I will do my best to make it out alive,"

"Very well then, if you are sure," I respond.

"If you seriously think that I am going to sit back and let you play hero, and miss out on the fight of the century than you do not know me at all," Emmett booms pounding a fist on the table excitedly.

"You're part of this family Aria. We will all help you," Esme says with a smile.

"I won't be much use though, between the wolves, you and this Hectors power I can't see a thing, but I'm definitely going to have your back sis," Alice says as she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"All right if your all going to help then I'm going to need to prepare you," I say with a sigh.

"All right, another training session with the wolves," Emmett smirks.

"We probably only have two days maximum before he makes his move. So we need to start right away making plans. We'll need to lead him somewhere far enough from town," I state looking at Jasper.

"Well, there are several places we can go, but I think the best would be the baseball clearing. We used it for the newborn fight, we know the terrain, there are optimal places for attack and defense. It would work the best for the short amount of time we have to prepare," Jasper strategically deduces.

"Thanks General, I think your right," I say with a smile.

He chuckles under his breath at the nickname and nods.

"All right Edward go and get Bella. Sam I'm sure you'll want to inform your elders and get the rest of your pack, so let's meet in the clearing in an hour," Carlisle speaks, takes charge.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam says rising.

"If it is all right Sam I would like to come with you. Meet the elders and your imprint if that is ok?" I request.

"Of course, that would be a great idea," Sam states.

"All right, let me change first and then we can go," I say.

"We'll wait for you outside," Sam answered.

The pack headed for the door, I couldn't help but notice the smiles that appeared on Jacob and Paul's faces when they heard I was coming to La Push. I shook my head and turned to Alice.

"Let's go pick out my Butt-kicking outfit,"

"Yay! I have the perfect thing!" she exclaims taking off upstairs.

"Of course you do Ali," I laugh and follow her.

Once upstairs in Alice's closet Rose, Esme, Alice and I change into clothes more appropriate for fighting.

I was wearing black cargo pants, a black sports bra with a navy tank top over it and black puma tennis shoes. My long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail so that only a few of my bangs hung down on one side framing my face. I pulled a black wrist band with the Cullen crest, like the boys had, on over my right hand. A black choker with a small glass bead to represent my original heritage hung around my neck.

"All this black is starting to depress me," I joked.

"Well you look killer. If looks could kill this Hector dude would long be dead," Alice laughed.

"Not to mention how Paul and Jacob are going to react," Rosalie states nonchalantly trying to gage my reaction.

"Why should that matter?" I question her with a raised brow.

"Well they are your soul mates. You're now destined to be with those two mutts for eternity," She replies.

"This fight is going to be dangerous; they're not going to want to let you be the one to fight Hector, Aria. The instinct for them as wolves to protect their mate will most likely overpower any orders and cause them to act irrationally to keep you out of harm," Esme informs me.

"I know. That's why this training is so important. I have to make them see that they cannot just throw themselves in front me to protect me," I reply.

"Well maybe if you loose the tank top and go with just the bra they'll listen," Rosalie suggests.

I throw a decorative pillow off the couch at her, but she just side-steps it gracefully and Alice catches it with a glare.

"Shut it Rose, and sorry Ali," I say with a playful glare at Rose.

Alice throws the pillow onto the couch, landing it perfectly back in position with the others.

"Well I'm going to leave now I'll see you all at the clearing soon," I state as I head for the balcony.

"We do have a front door you know," Rose states.

"Were immortal creatures, since when are front doors a necessity?" I joke back as I jump over the railing.

I land gracefully in a crouch then sprint across the yard and into the trees where I can hear the pack waiting patiently. I jump, flip and land beside Sam who has his back to me.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm ready when you are," I say causing them all to jump slightly.

"Oops sorry, I forget how stealthy I can be at times, didn't mean to startle you. I'll be sure to announce my arrival from now on," I say with a smile.

Sam nods his head while the others bark out laughs and greetings.

"After you Alpha," I state with a slight bow and the sweep of my left hand in the general direction of La Push.

Sam nods again and takes off. I follow after him; Jake and Paul are on either side of me behind Sam as well. The other boys fall into what must be their usual formation as well as we run.

"Hmm remind me if we make it through this battle to test a wolf theory of mine," I say out loud and glance between Paul and Jacob.

They both nod their heads in agreement and we keep running. Luckily with my senses I can smell the path their using, which must be the one they ran here on because their scent is strong. I follow Sam's every slight turn until we finally arrive at a small house in La Push less than 10min later.

The wolves stop just inside the woods from the house, as others join us.

"I'll wait out front while you all change back," I say without waiting and head for the house.

I am just about to the front porch when they all start emerging in human form wearing only cut-offs; except for a lone girl who also wears a tank top. Sam approaches me with a smile and begins up the few porch steps.

"This is my imprint Emily's home, the council is already here and waiting," He informs me as I follow him.

Inside we find a group of people sitting around a table in what is very obviously a kitchen. A beautiful woman with scars down one side of her face stands upon seeing Sam and hugs him. He kisses her scars gently before placing a kiss on her lips sweetly. I know at once this is his imprint and can't help but smile at the scene. Sam, keeping an arm around her, turns to face me.

"This is Emily, Emily this is Aria," Sam introduces.

"Hello Aria, it's nice to meet you. We need another girl around here," she says with a smile as she comes to hug me.

I hug her back with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sorry not to draw any attention to you or anything but you are extremely beautiful," I tell her.

She smiles slowly at me and brushes her scars gently. I see Sam frown and move to put an arm around.

"I don't mean that in any way of trying to ignore your scars. What I mean is that I personally think your scars are what make you so beautiful. They show how strong you are to survive a difficult event," I say calmly and slowly.

Emily hugs me again and I see Sam smile at me in wonder.

"Thank you, you're much to kind Aria. No one has ever put it that way before," she tells me.

"Your welcome, personally I'm jealous. I heal too fast too have scars, not counting a few vampire bites. Pardon any pun here but I would kill to be able to show off scars like that. Almost 2,000 years of fighting and keeping the peace and I have nothing too show for it," I state.

"If only everyone in the world could share your optimism," A male voice at the table says.

"Well if everyone shared my views on life there would be no need for my existence," I reply turning to face him.

He is a very old man, wrinkled and grey haired, but I recognize him.

"If it isn't Quill Atera, or should I say Old Quill now that you have an ancestor named after you," I smirk.

"We have been awaiting your arrival Aria. It's been a long time since the last pack and your last visit," He says slowly.

The rest of the room is watching the two of us very carefully and some are slightly confused.

"Well apparently it hasn't been that long old friend, considering you're still alive and kicking," I retort.

He laughs quietly to himself as Quill speaks up. "Wait a minute. You've met my grandfather before?" he asks astounded.

"Yes, I visited during the time of the last pack," I inform him with a smile.

"Still as beautiful as when we first met I see," Billy Black says from his chair beside Old Quill.

"I wish I could say you were still as young and handsome but last time I saw you, you were only a teenager yourself," I reply.

"Dad, come on really?" Jacob asks from behind me.

I turn to look at him and give an amused smile, "Like father, like son I see,"

"I'm very proud to hear you're now part of the family," Billy says.

"I guess I am," I smile.

"All right, we can catch up later, right now we need to discuss what is going on then head to meet up with the Cullens," Sam says taking over as 'Chief'.

"Well here's the deal…" I begin and inform the Elders and Emily as to what was just discussed back at the Cullens home.


	4. Chapter 4: Teamwork Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewes, favorited or added this story to alerts! This next chapter is split in 2 parts because it was so long.**

_RECAP:__"I'm very proud to hear you're now part of the family," Billy says.  
__"I guess I am," I smile.  
__"All right, we can catch up later, right now we need to discuss what is going on then head to meet up with the Cullens," Sam says taking over as 'Chief'.  
__"Well here's the deal…" I begin and inform the Elders and Emily as to what was just discussed back at the Cullens home. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Teamwork Part 1**

After I finished relaying everything to the Elders and imprints with help from Sam, the council agreed that the threat was too big for the pack not to help out.

"You made the right call Sam. A vampire this powerful and so close to home is too much for us not to take action," Old Quill stated.

"I was afraid you'd say that," I mumbled.

"It is our duty to fight vampires Aria. I know you feel otherwise but it is the truth. You cannot do this alone, try not to worry so much, the boys are built for this," Billy said.

"I am built specifically for this job, my entire reason for being is to kill vampires and this one eludes me and you think that the pack will stand a better chance?" I retort.

"Alone; no, but together, with the Cullens aide, I believe you are strong enough," He replied calmly to my outburst.

"Yea strong enough to take the bastard down with us to the grave," I say quietly.

I feel a warm hand grasp mine and squeeze. I look up into Jacobs eyes and see him smile softly, "That's not going to happen,"

"You worry too much Aria," Quill says lightly.

"No I believe she worries just right. She has spoken of this creature before. He is not to be underestimated," Old Quill chastised him.

"We need to go," Sam says firmly.

We all nod and I say goodbye to the Elders and Emily.

"Come by anytime," Emily tells me as she hugs me.

"I will, I promise," I say before turning for the woods.

I head into the forest with the pack. Jacob and Paul are walking close to me. I glance at them both out of the corner of my eye and hold back a sigh. This is complicated, I think to myself.

Once were far enough in I keep walking while they all stop to change. I count to 10 before begin to run. Within seconds I hear the sound of heavy paws crunching the trail behind me. Soon enough Sam has caught up with me; with the others following in formation behind him. I lead the way to the baseball clearing where my family waits with a human girl I have never met.

I sense the pack slow down but I keep running full force, with a smirk I tackle Emmett to the ground and we roll growling. We pop up to our feet for a quick second before lunging again at each other snarling. The rest of the family moves out of our way amused, while the wolves stand confused watching farther back. During a short pause in Emmett and mine's fighting I see Sam, Paul and Jacob have phased back; the last two looking slightly concerned. With a smirk I look back to Emmett.

"Come and get me Big Bear, it's been awhile since I kicked your ass properly," I taunt.

With a roar he charged me but I gracefully side stepped him in a 180 spin to the left.

"You missed," I mock.

He came at me again aiming for my legs and I back-flip over him to dodge it.

"Missed again,"

He came at me low and at the last second decided to punch me, but I simply grabbed his wrist and twirled beneath his arm to his other side. He fell to the ground as all he met was empty air and I laughed.

"You're letting your anger get the best of you Emmett. Try again, this time focus," I told him seriously.

He jumped back up and took a deep breath as he slowly faced me. He came at me again with his arm pulled back to hit me, I moved to block it and realized to late he was kicking my legs out from under me. I landed on my back and he moved to pin me, but I swiftly kicked him off me before pinning his arm behind his back; holding him to the ground as he struggled.

"Dead," I declared with a smirk as I sat on his back cross-legged.

I released his arm as he gave up with a growl of defeat. He flipped over as he stood, gripping me in his arms and tickling me.

"Ah… EMMETT! Cut it out...Ahahahaha!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Admit I'm the most awesome and badass vampire you've ever met and I'll let go," He reasoned.

"Never," I gasped out. "Jasper!"

"Sorry Aria that ones all you," he told me with a laugh.

"Just say it Aria and I'll let go," Emmett laughs.

"NO!" I yell through my laughter.

"Rose…please," I beg.

"Only if after the big fight you go shopping with Alice and me," she bargained.

"Deal," I giggled as I gave up squirming.

"Emmett baby, let her go or the next few nights are going to be very lonely for you," I hear Rosalie basically purr as she touches his shoulder. I am immediately dropped onto the ground as Emmett hugs Rosalie to him and kisses her.

I lunge away from him and hide behind Jasper as I catch my breath.

"Thanks for nothing Jazzy," I joke.

"Sorry darling," he pretends to sympathize.

"So Eddie, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend," I ask with a smile as I walk over in front of the two of them.

"Yes, Aria this is Bella. Bella this is my 'older' sister Aria," Edward says.

"Nice to meet ya, Alice has told me ALL about you," I smile and shake her hand.

"Oh really?" Bella asks with a look at Alice who smiles innocently.

"Nothing bad of course, except your stubbornness and lack of fashion sense," I laugh.

Bella laughs as well and glares playfully at Alice.

"Please go shopping with us?" Alice asks her.

"Not now Alice," Edward says saving Bella from having to answer, "We need to get to training," he finishes with a pointed look at me.

"He's right, we can worry about clothes later, right now we need to get down to business," I say.

Everyone gathers around me as I prepare to begin, the wolves move closer but other than Sam, Paul and Jacob, they keep a farther distance from the Cullens. I notice one smaller wolf inch his way closer and nod his head at Edward.

"Hello Seth, it's good to see you too," Edward tells him.

"All right, where to begin. I guess the best way will be for you all to fight me," I sigh.

"Wait, you mean all of us at once?" Paul asks.

"Yep, Hector is stronger than me so if you can all work together and manage to bring me down then we may actually stand a chance," I reply.

"I'm sorry Aria but I just can't see how 1 vampire against 18 of us, no matter how old he is, could possibly stand a chance against that many attacks at one time," Sam informs me.

"The best way for me to answer that is for you to just all fight me and see for yourselves what we are dealing with," I answer.

"All right, we'll give it a go. Though good luck getting these two to attack you or let any of the other wolves attack you," Sam informs me with a smirk as he goes to phase.

"Yes, I knew I was going to need to have a talk with you too. In order for this to work you're going to have to fight me," I tell them.

"It goes against everything in us to do so," Jake says.

"I know it won't be easy, but just remember that this is just practice, like what Emmett and I just did. He's my brother and would never actually attack to kill me. Just think of it as play fighting, and you'll have to let the others do so as well,"

"We'll try," Paul says with a sigh, "We don't promise to like it though,"

"If it helps; think of it this way. If you don't try and if you don't let the others fight me as well, then when Hector gets here… we'll all die," I say bluntly, looking them both in the eye.

They both give a growl and shake a bit at that thought.

"All right we'll make it work," Jake says.

"We'll pretend to want to kill you to keep you alive, how messed up does that sound," Paul retorts.

"All right, good, go phase and we'll get started," I say and they both nod.

Once they return I begin, "Now I know you have fought together once before but this is different. Before you were all fighting numerous opponents, now you will have only one opponent and will have to actually work with each other to fight him. Well in this instance me. It will be a bit difficult since only Edward can understand the pack but that's why we're doing this now. So you all can learn how to fight and move as one team, so do your best and don't be afraid to hit me" I say directing the last comment at the pack, "I heal quickly, besides I'm stronger and faster than all of you so if you don't put any effort into it then were not going to get anywhere. Bella why don't you sit on the hood of the Jeep so you're a safer distance away," I finish.

Bella nods and heads over to the Jeep and climbs up to sit on it and watch. I turn back to the group before me and nod, "Let's begin,"

The pack as expected hesitates, but my family; who is used to play fighting, jumps right into battle mode. Emmett charges right for me, I dodge him quickly and then have to jump back a good 10 feet to miss a double attack by Jasper and Edward. They all circle me, watching for an opening. The pack hesitantly joins in; Leah is the first to make a move. She runs at me dodging out at the last second to blow by me and whirl around in hopes of getting a hit on my backside. It was a good idea, and I had to give her kudos for her quick thinking, but I was able to sense her move and flipped over her and kicked her into the ground as I landed beside her.

"Good technique, but I saw you looking back planning to turn before you actually did it, which is how I knew, better luck next time," I say before I jump back again causing Quill to crash into Leah.

All 17 of them maneuver around me now. I notice Edward nod slightly and then Embry gives out a long howl. I realize it's a distraction to make me look away a second too late as Edward whispers to the others the packs plan. I watch them all carefully as I slowly spin to continuously keep them all in my sights. Embry smiles triumphantly at having kept me from hearing what Edward told the other Cullens. I glare at him as I meet his eyes, before continuing my evaluation, trying to figure out who will make the first move.

It's not long before it happens, Jake and Paul both charge me from opposite ends of the ring. I jump to avoid them and instantly Alice, Esme, and Seth are pouncing at me. I manage to duck, slide and jump out of their reach, only to have the next group attack. Sam, Jared, Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie all make a move for me this time. I'm able to knock Rosalie across the field, dodge Jared with a kick that sends him rolling into Embry, and then duck under Carlisle's arm. Edward, Sam and I dance for awhile back and forth, each trying to get close enough to me.

"I want to point out that in a real fight I would be using my ability to control fire and most of you would be burnt into ashes by now," I inform them.

"I guess that means we just need to try harder," Edward says.

I roll my eyes at him, stopping suddenly when I sense it. The two of them had managed to distract me long enough that I hadn't noticed the others move them selves closer and into my blind side behind me. I quickly ducked and rolled right under Sam's legs just as Collin, Brady, Emmett, Jasper, Leah, and Seth all jumped towards me.

I popped back up on the other side of Sam, and was tackled by Jasper who had guessed my plan. We rolled through a tree both snarling at each other. I escaped his grasp with a well aimed hit and took off back into the clearing. I lunged into the air and upon landing punched the ground hard causing it to shake and crumble in places, throwing all of them off balance. I used this distraction to quickly run towards Edward whom I was blocking from reading my thoughts. I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and touched his shoulder with my other hand.

"Dead," I announced.

He sighed in defeat and ran to join Bella on the Jeep, who was watching us with both awe and concern. I quickly jumped across the field and tackled Jared to the ground.

"Dead," I said, as I let a flame engulf my hand and held it above him.

He gave a groan of annoyance and moved to the sidelines by the Jeep as well. I smiled and stood up to face the remaining 15.


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork Part 2

**Chapter 5: Teamwork Part 2**

Emmett charged at me with a roar and I simply flipped him onto his back and announced him dead upon impact before moving on. I tried not to laugh as he cussed his way out of the small crater he'd made in the earth and walked over to stand on the sidelines.

Collin and Brady were my next two targets as they double teamed me. I threw Brady into Collin causing them to both roll into a large rock. I grimaced as we all heard the familiar crack of a few bones cracking.

"Sorry boys, you're dead," I called as I carefully moved away from them and kept an eye on the remaining 12.

They both slowly got up and moved by Jared where they pouted as their bones healed. The fight continued as I slowly 'killed off' Rosalie, Esme, Quill, and Embry. It was down to Sam, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. Oh never mind out goes Carlisle, leaving only the 7.

"In a real fight more of you would have been out faster and more than one at a time," I remind them.

Alice quickly runs towards me and we fight for a bit, my legs are taken out from under me as Leah bulldozes me from behind as Alice jumps out of the way. Sam quickly runs in and makes a swipe at me with a giant paw but I quickly kick it away. I jump to my feet and work to get out of reach of Sam's claws. This I realize too late is a distraction as Seth blindsides me on my right side and sends me tumbling to the ground. I throw him off me and into a tree; he lands on the ground and whimpers softly before limping to the sidelines where Carlisle looks him over.

I waste no time as I move quickly to Alice to get her out of my way, Jasper jumps in to protect her and ends up 'dead' instead. Sam is next to go as he makes a wrong move that would have ended in his neck snapped if it had been a real fight. Now it is Leah, Alice, Paul and Jacob against me. We are all tired and Alice has no way to truly communicate with the three wolves. With this disadvantage she is the weakest link, so I turn to remove her from the fight. Paul has other plans though and lunges for me with a growl. I grab his neck and pin him to the ground with a knee.

"Dead," I say and release, quickly moving to keep the last 3 opponents in view. Paul whimpers in defeat and goes off to the side.

I look up at the last three and shake my head.

"Dead," I announce and they look confused.

"We can keep going if you want but as previously stated if this were the real deal I'd be using fire to fight and I can easily take 3 opponents out," I tell them.

Alice sighs in knowing defeat and moves to stand with Jasper. Leah grumbles and glares at me as she lays down near the others to rest. Jake walks over to the others as well and lies down.

"That was actually pretty good everyone. I didn't think you would all hold it together even that long. I still don't like the odds but it is looking like a lot better of a chance already and that was just from one round of fighting," I inform them.

"Sam would like you to know that you have answered his question," Edward says.

"Good, you need to understand just how dangerous Hector is. Why don't we take a fifteen minute break so you all can re-strategize, while Paul and Jacob go for a walk with me," I say.

"That will work," Edward answers for everyone.

"Paul, Jake can you guys phase back and then come with me?" I ask but don't wait for an answer.

I head into the woods and don't stop until I am out of hearing range of the clearing. Jake and Paul join me shortly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks as he comes forward to stand close to me. Paul does the same and I let out a breath I had been holding with a sigh.

"I want to make something very clear for this fight. I am prepared to ask Sam to make it an Alpha command if need be and I'll know he will agree with me on it," I begin, watching both their reactions.

Jake places a hand on my shoulder but doesn't say anything, letting me continue. I look at Paul to see him keeping a blank look on his face and he simply nods for me to carry on.

"During the actual fight with Hector, you two have to promise me you won't intervene. That means no jumping in front of me to take a hit for me, no pulling stupid moves to try and get to him before I can," I say and trail off as they both growl and shake.

Paul shakes his head no repeatedly as he tries to calm himself.

"Not gonna happen," Jake says bluntly.

"It will happen, and you can either agree to let it happen or I can let Sam make it happen," I inform him.

"No," Paul growls out.

"I won't have your blood on my hands because of this imprint," I say quietly.

"That's what you're worried about; feeling guilty if we die for you? Aria that's our job," Jake says as he gently squeezes my shoulder.

"It's my job to protect the entire world from vampires that includes the two of you. The two of you dieing for me after only knowing me a day is crazy. I won't be able to live with myself knowing that. Truthfully any one of you dieing in this fight would hurt me," I tell them both.

Jake pulls me into his arms, wrapping them around me and resting his forehead on top of my head. I feel Paul move closer and place a comforting hand on my back.

"You can't feel guilty if something happens to us Aria, it's our job to protect people from vampires too, and you can't stop us from doing our job. If you promise not to pull some suicidal stunt to take down Hector that kills you as well, then we'll make your promise," Paul says as he gently pulls me from Jakes grasp and embraces me himself.

I sigh, "All right, I promise,"

"Then we promise too," Jake says.

I maneuver so that I can wrap an arm around each of their waists and hug them both. I feel them each put an arm around me as well.

"This is going to be hard isn't it? The three of us I mean," I ask quietly.

"Yea it's going to take some getting used too," Jake says with a smile.

"We can worry about that later though," Paul reassures me with a smile of his own.

"You're right. We should probably get back. You two should phase so they can fill you in on whatever plan they have for round two," I state.

"Ya, its hard though, fighting strategy means looking at you like you're an enemy to kill, makes us sick trying to look at you that way," Jake informs me.

"Well I'm not enjoying breaking everyone's bones either," I sigh.

"Just a few more times and then it will be over," Paul reminds us as we turn to head back.

They take a different path back so they can phase on the way and I take my same route back to the clearing.

I make it back at the same time as the boys and Edward announces that they are ready. We all get into position and round 2 begins. They definitely learned a lot from the first round and I actually have to work to dodge out of their attacks. A few of them manage to get in a few good hits but I still have the upper hand with all my experience. Twenty minutes later they are all 'dead' again and taking a break. Carlisle is resetting a few of the packs broken bones, while Emmett sticks his arm back on with Rose's help.

"I can't believe you ripped my arm off," Emmett growls again.

"Oh relax, your fine," I tell him for the tenth time.

He growls at me and then childishly sticks his tongue out making me laugh.

The pack phased back so we could all talk and after Carlisle finishes with the last bone on Embry I get their attention.

"That was really good guys. I'm actually quite impressed with how well this is working out. I think that's enough for tonight, hopefully Alice can get a vision to nail down his arrival time so we can be prepared. In the morning it would probably be best for us all to meet here to go over a final plan," I advise.

"Sounds good to me," Sam confirms.

"All right one of us will give you a call in the morning about when to meet," I tell him.

The pack goes to leave after a few goodbyes, except for Paul and Jacob who stay behind. My family makes to leave as well and I wave them to go ahead without me as I wait for the two boys to speak.

"I know we just met but knowing that tomorrow could potentially be our last day alive together…" Jacob trailed off and looked away.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" I ask, speaking their unsaid question.

"Yes, even if it means sleeping at the Cullens," Paul says.

This shocks me slightly. Its one thing for them to put aside their views to enter the home of their mortal enemy to see me for a few hours, but to willingly sleep in a house full of them is a whole other realm of possibility.

"You two are willing to sleep in a house full of vampires, meaning putting yourself basically in the hands of your 'enemy'" I say with hand quotes around the word enemy, "in order to be with me?"

"Like you said earlier; being with you means excepting your family, which also means trusting them," Jacob says.

"Wow, well if you're sure then yes you can stay the night. If I die tomorrow I don't want to have not at least tried to get to know both of you," I tell them.

They both growl at the mention of my possible death but don't make any comments.

"Let's go then. Esme will be excited; she'll get to cook a meal for more than one person for once. She's been dieing to try some recipes that serve more people,"

"All right sounds good," Jacob said, though he was obviously still tense about my previous comment on my potential demise.

"Last one to the house has to arm wrestle Emmett!" I yelled before taking off to ease the tension.

I heard them both laugh, before they realized how far of a head start I had and then start running after me. When we hit the tree line I knew they both paused to undress and phase so I ran at a quick pace so they couldn't catch up.  
They both growled as they realized they wouldn't be able to catch me and then Paul swatted at Jake when he realized he was slowest but missed, causing to Jake to let out a wolfish chuckle.

As we came up to the house I came to a stop at the front door and turned to watch the two wolves. Jake streaked into the yard and gave a triumphant howl before heading into the trees to phase. He reappeared with Paul grumbling something about cheating.

"Good luck Paul, you'll need it," I said before entering the house and running upstairs to the living room where I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing X-box.  
"Oh EMMETT!" I yelled.  
"Aria, wait!" Paul shouted after me as the boys quickly followed.  
Jake not wanting to miss the show and Paul probably trying to stop me from letting it happen.

"Sup lil bear?" Emmett asked without looking from the racing game on the screen.

"Paul lost the race… you up for a little arm wrestling match?" I asked, giving only the small explanation knowing Emmett wouldn't need much encouragement to agree.

"Hells Yes!" he yelled abandoning the game.

"Not on any of my furniture!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Of course not Mom," Emmett and I promised at the same time.

"Big boulder out back?" I asked.

"That will do it," Emmett agreed and led the way.

Once outside Emmett went straight for a big boulder that was just tall enough to be the perfect surface for them to stand and arm wrestle. Emmett placed his right arm up on the table and looked to Paul with a wicked grin daring him to accept.

"Don't look so happy leech," Paul snapped as he placed his right arm up as well and hesitantly took Emmett's hand.

You could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was only being a jerk because he knew there was hardly a chance for him to beat Emmett.

"Alright on the count of three," I said placing my hand on top of theirs to make sure no one started earlier.

"One, two… three," I announced before releasing their hands.

I stepped back next to Jake as we watched them both struggle.

"Truthfully I don't think Paul has a chance but I gotta support a brother so $10 on Paul," he whispered.

"You have a bet," I agreed with a giggle.

Not three seconds later Emmett slammed Paul's hand down into the rock with a roar, breaking a giant chunk off in the process.

"Damn it," Paul cried out in pain and shock as he recoiled his now at least fractured hand against his chest.

Jake took out $10 and handed it to me with a wink before going to look at Paul's hand. The money was snatched from me though by Emmett who smiled brightly before thanking me.

"Jerk," I grumbled before walking over to Paul.

"He'll live," Jacob laughed.

"Oh shut up Jake you're only happy because it wasn't you," Paul growled.

"Oh calm down, lets have Carlisle look at it before it starts to heal just incase it needs to be reset and then we can eat," I told him as I gently took his hurt hand in my own to look it over.

He calmed down immediately when my skin made contact with his and I gave a small smile before leading him inside where Carlisle was already waiting for us with his medical bag.  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop Carlisle," I scolded him.

"It was not I who did the listening," he replied.

"That's cheating," I said turning my stare to Edward who sat next to Bella at the kitchen counter.

"I thought it would save time if you didn't have to wait," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him playfully before returning my attention to Carlisle who was gently prodding at Paul's hand.

"It is definitely fractured in two places. I'm going to wrap your hand so when your rapid healing kicks in then the bones will be held together properly," Carlisle told him as he took out a long, thin cloth bandage.

When he was done Carlisle packed up his things and turned to go put them away when Paul spoke.

"Thanks Doc," He said quietly.

"You're welcome Paul," he replied before exiting the room.

"Told you we could make it work," Jake said with a wink as he nudged me with his arm.

"Yea, so what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"MOVIE MARATHON!" Emmett boomed as he ran through the kitchen, threw me over his shoulder and dropped me seconds later onto the couch in the living room.

Jake and Paul quickly followed, instincts kicking in to make sure I was okay. It was unnecessary though because I quickly jumped up punched Emmett before flipping him over the couch onto the floor.

"Don't manhandle me," I growled.

"Oh lighten up lil sis, now shall we watch comedy or gore?" he questioned excitedly like nothing happened, bounding over to the wall lined with hundreds of movies.

"How about the one where the obnoxious vampire dies and everyone else lives happily ever after glad to be rid of him?" I asked as I sat on the couch and motioned Jake and Paul to join me.

They did so; sitting on both sides of me, amused and put an arm around me.

"I could go for something funny right about now," Jake commented.

"Role Models it is," Emmett announces putting in the DVD.

Rosalie and the others entered the room and joined us as the opening credits began.

I took a look around while everyone else was watching the film, laughing at different scenes, and just took it all in. I was 1843 years old and could possibly die any day now in the most important fight of my life. I have never taken anything for granted in my life, I couldn't; especially not after all I had seen and done. I may have been on this earth for centuries but until I met Carlisle 300 years ago my life hardly had a purpose or meaning other than killing vampires. Now, I was living with vegetarian vampires and the soul mate of two shape-shifting wolves. I never thought I could have a family again after I lost mine but I did, a bit dysfunctional and very unique, but it was my family and I couldn't be happier.

I leaned into Paul basking in the warmth his body gives off. He wrapped his arm around me and I shifted to put my legs in Jacob's lap. He rested his hands on my legs and gently ran one up and down my calf. I sighed contently and watched the film. It was a good night, listening to Emmett's obnoxious laughter. I fell asleep at night lying in my bed in between Paul and Jacob listening to the sound of the heartbeat and finding comfort in the warmth of their bodies. Tomorrow could wait.


End file.
